<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Odrobina luksusu by SzmaragDrac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947228">Odrobina luksusu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac'>SzmaragDrac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, największy luksus Deana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John na polowaniu, Winchesterątka harcują!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fiki (z) forum Mirriel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Odrobina luksusu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— O raju, Sammy — powiedział Dean i wgryzł się w kolejny kawałek ciasta. — Niebo w gębie.<br/>
<br/>
— Niebo? Ty nie wierzysz w niebo — zakpił młodszy Winchester.<br/>
<br/>
— Słuchaj, młody, to się nazywa metafora. I porównanie. Albo może nawet porównanie metaforyczne! — odparł Dean z wyniosłą miną. — Taki bystry z ciebie dzieciak, w szkole same piątki, a nie wiesz?<br/>
<br/>
Kiedy tylko Dean odkrył, że zdrapka kupiona za pięćdziesiąt centów przyniosła mu wygraną w postaci dziesięciu dolarów, od razu popędził odebrać nagrodę i nie było mowy, że wyda ją na cokolwiek innego niż jakieś superekstrawypasione ciasto z jabłkami. Sam początkowo go wyśmiewał, ale gdy tylko zobaczył, jak wygląda ta burżujska szarlotka, którą wybrał sobie Dean, od razu zechciał jej spróbować.<br/>
<br/>
Oczywiście o ile ten by mu w ogóle pozwolił. Na razie jednak nie zapowiadało się na to, by miał ochotę dzielić się swoją zdobyczą, bo pałaszował aż mu się uszy trzęsły i ani myślał o poczęstowaniu młodszego brata. No chyba że...<br/>
<br/>
— Racja. Ale... — odparł Sam, marszcząc czoło w udawanym zmartwieniu — ostatnio jakoś tak nie umiem się skoncentrować... Trochę mnie też pobolewa głowa...<br/>
<br/>
— Tak? — Dean zerwał się z krzesła i dopadł do Sama, by położyć mu rękę na czole. — Pewnie będziesz chory. No żeż! — westchnął. — Zaraz dam ci jakiś koc i zrobię herbaty. Chyba mamy jeszcze trochę miodu? — Wyszedł do drugiego pokoju, zapewne po to, by przynieść Samowi okrycie, ale przez ramię zdążył krzyknąć do niego jeszcze: — Weź sobie też ciasta!<br/>
<br/>
Sam tylko na to czekał — rzucił się na szarlotkę i dokończył ją w trzech gryzach. Tak jak podejrzewał, była naprawdę wspaniała, absolutnie warta swojej ceny.<br/>
<br/>
— Żartowałem, nic mi nie jest. — Gdy Dean wrócił z dwoma grubymi kocami, Sam posłał mu ogromny wyszczerz, dzięki któremu już nie raz się z czegoś wykaraskał. — Ale co do ciasta to drobna korekta. Nie niebo w gębie, tylko <em>piekielnie pyszne</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>